


hurt and comfort

by Story_Writer



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt Donnie, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, angst everywhere, but it also has fluff, lot of angst, mikey turns into a bad ass for his brothers, plus maybe a little romance, so angst and fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:53:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8849275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Story_Writer/pseuds/Story_Writer
Summary: yay another story i hope you enjoy it! this one will have about like 5 or so chapters hope you enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> yay another story i hope you enjoy it! this one will have about like 5 or so chapters hope you enjoy!

Mikey ran with his two brothers. Raph and Leo. They were running to an abandoned warehouse, or mostly abandoned. Their other brother, Donnie, had been kidnapped. The shredder was dead, had been for a while, but his foot clan was still going strong. Tigerclaw ran it, though it was dogpound, fishface, rocksteady, and bebop that had taken donnie. It was supposedly so he would make the retro mutagen. They wanted to be human again, and donnie was the only one to make the retro mutagen.

 

As they neared the building, leo called out, “you guys remember the plan right?” he called out over the rain. Because really, why wouldn’t it rain?

 

“Yeah, i got it!” raph called, both looking to mikey, and mikey sighed.

 

“Yeah, i know my part!” mikey called back. 

 

“Then what is it?” leo called back.

 

“I get in, and while you guys are distracting them, i grab donnie and get out as fast as i can.” mikey said/yelled over the wind and rain.

 

“Good!” leo called as they landed on the edge of the roof of the building right before the warehouse. Rocksteady was going in as they approached, so they knew they had the right place.

 

“You guys ready?” leo asked, looking to both of his brothers. 

 

“Yeah.” mikey said.” 

 

“Yeah yeah, now let’s get our brother out of there.” raph said, and the other two nodded.

 

Raph and leo went in first, causing a ruckus. Mikey followed a minute after, and looked for donnie. He saw him on a table, bruised cut, but mostly he looked whole and well.

 

Mikey sneaked around the battle going on, smoke bombs going off around him. Mikey got to donnie, and quickly got him on his back, hooking his arms under donnie’s legs. He made his way back around the fight, though obviously it would be too easy for him to get out safely. Too easy.

 

It wasn’t easy. As mikey was thinking he was in the clear, a blast hit right in front of him. Mikey, having the quickest reflexes of his brothers, was able to jump away, only getting hit with some dust, and a little debre. 

 

“You thought you could run, fool?” bebop called, and mikey snarled. He couldn’t fight with donnie on his back, and he couldn’t put him down now or he’d be in the middle of a fight.

 

Mikey thought fast, all plans bad, and in the end threw down a smoke bomb and ran. He was able to get maybe 50 yards, before he heard the high whistle of bebop’s attack. Mikey was quick to jump out of the way. 

 

Mikey looked to his other brothers, and saw they all were in battle. He was running out of options he knew. He decided to keep going, the warehouse was big he just had to keep avoiding attacks and get out. Disappear into the night. Mikey could see the exit, but bebops was right there, waiting, and mikey cursed to himself.

 

mikey had to take care of bebop, but couldn’t with donnie on his back, at least not without donnie getting hurt. He didn’t want that.

 

Suddenly, mikey was being manhandled from behind. He and donnie were thrown across the warehouse, mikey looked up to see tigerclaw there, and for a brief second considered running. Then he berated himself. He wouldn’t leave donnie. Never. Never any of his brothers.

 

“Well if it isn’t the little michelangelo. A little cub away from the rest of his pack.” tiger claw advanced, heat and freeze guns ready. Mikey threw a couple shuriken and smirked. Two hit the guns, and on even hit the cat’s leg. Though tigerclaw just grunted, throwing his guns away. He took out his fucking huge knife! 

 

Mikey grunted, and looked to donnie, who was now unconscious. As tigerclaw advanced, mikey knew he wouldn’t win. At least, not while having to protect donnie, and he did the one thing he could, after getting his weapons out. He yelled. “Leo! Raph!” mikey called out, as loud as he could. His brothers both looked over and rushed over. 

 

“Mikey you were supposed to get out!” raph shouted in irritation. 

 

“I know bu-” mikey started but leo cut him off.

 

“Never mind that now. We have to get out of here.” leo said, and mikey and raph nodded. Mikey took don on his back again, leo and raph both throwing down a smoke bomb. 

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

It was twenty minute, and they were back in the lair. Mikey was on the bench head down. Leo and master splinter working on donnie, using there mantras or what ever. Mikey saw raph storm into his room. Mikey had seen the glares his two oldest brothers sent him, and.. He didn’t know why he didn’t know what he did this time. He had done his best to get donnie out. He was ready to defend him with his life. Why was he being given so much shit?

 

Mikey only had a couple minutes to his thoughts before someone was picking him up, and throwing him across the room. Mikey, being mikey, was able to twist in the air and land on his feet, he looked to where the person that had thrown him was, his eyes widened when they saw raph. He…. looked pissed. 

 

“What the heck raph?!” mikey said, loudly not screaming. Raph’s glare remained.

 

“What were you thinking, why didn’t you just run, donnie could’ve been seriously hurt, we had your back, you should’ve just run.” raph said, and mikey didn’t get a chance to explain, to defend himself, because raph was charging him. Mikey got ready for a fight… then leo was there. Infront of raph, but facing mikey. A disappointed look on his face. Mikey stepped back. Not leo too.

 

“He’s right, mikey.” leo said, calmly, and somehow that made it worse. Mikey had eyes wide, he looked around for his father, surely he would help him, but splinter wasn’t there. Mikey looked to his brothers. He was close to tears, but he wouldn’t. After years of what he and his brothers had face, after all the near fatal injuries, he’d learned to hide tears. But, somehow, the anger in his brother’s eyes, directed so singularly at him was worst than all the cuts, bruised, and injuries gathered over the years.

 

Mikey took another step back, hitting the turnstiles that lead into the lair. Raph was beside leo, glaring him down, looking ready to charge again. 

 

Mikey didn’t think. He jumped the turnstiles and ran, a few stray tears running down his cheeks. He ran. He didn’t know where, he didn’t care. His brothers, his two oldest brothers, were against him when he did all he could. He felt like someone had stabbed him in the heart.  
______________________________________________________________________________

 

Mikey was walking in the sewers, arms wrapped around himself, about two hours later. He had gone to his two human friends, or who he thought were his friends. But, apparently leo or raph had told them what happened-according to what they witnessed- and they had varying reactions: 

 

Casey had, right off the back, tried to attack him. Swinging at mikey. Mikey had to knock him out to get away.

 

April had just shaken her head, and shut the door-she didn’t slam it- and now mikey didn’t know what to do. He only had one place left to go, and that was leatherhead. But, mikey was terrified of the reaction he would have. He had developed a powerful relationship with leatherhead, at least to mikey anyway, he wanted it to be more, but he didn’t want to push it though, he just wanted leatherhead, as much as he could have. As much as leatherhead was willing to give. And he feared being pushed away by leatherhead might break him in a way he wouldn’t be able to fix.

 

When mikey got there, leatherhead was there outside the subway car, and mikey swore leatherhead sagged in relief. Leatherhead had a look or concern on his face, but he was quick to close the distance between them, and mikey was enveloped in a hug that he only took a second to return. Mikey buried his face into leatherhead’s chest, sobbing, though only a few tears fell. Mikey clung to leatherhead like a lifeline. He sighed heavily in relief.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
Leatherhead held michelangelo for close to 20 minutes. He didn’t know what had happened entirely, he received a call on the t-phone that the turtles had given him incase he needed help. He was told Michelangelo had done something to put donnie in danger. But, leatherhead didn’t believe it. Michelangelo was gentle and caring, naturally. But when it came to his brothers, he was fierce when defending them. 

 

He wouldn’t purposely put his brothers in danger. Leatherhead knew this. He had seen michelangelo put his brother’s lives ahead of his own, defending them. 

 

After a while, leatherhead pulled back, guiding michelangelo into the subway cart he called home. He had found old pillows and blankets that he’d piled together to form a bed. He also had a couch, after so many visits from michelangelo, he wanted him to be comfortable here. He sat michelangelo on the couch, sitting next to him. It was a big couch, thankfully. Mikey sighed, laughing weakly. The laugh was wobbly, and leatherhead caught it. 

 

“You’re probably curious as to what happened, huh? Unless leo already told you?” mikey said, more like asked.

 

Leatherhead sighed, “i was called by leonardo telling me you did something to cause donatello to be hurt.” leatherhead started, and michelangelo frowned, looking down again. Leatherhead took his hand quickly, hating the sad look on his face. “But, i couldn’t believe them. You do to much to protect them to suddenly try to or let them be hurt.” mikey looked up with a watery smiled. Leatherhead continued. “Yes, i am curious as to what happened, but tell me when you’re ready. I won’t force you to talk if you don’t want to.” leatherhead said, and mikey nodded, sighing before telling him what happened. He got through all of it, leatherhead frowning along with it. Mikey told him about his brothers’ reactions when they got home, and april’s and casey’s reactions. When mikey finished he was cry lightly. He held it in for a while. The fight wasn’t hard to talk about. He’s told leatherhead about his and his brother’s fights all the time. He choked up on the end, when he was yelled at, and ran from the lair when his brothers cornered him.

 

Leatherhead hugged the sobbing turtle. He honestly didn’t know what to say. So he held him, but he did know that he was angry, pissed even. He didn’t realize he had started to growl until michelangelo tensed and tried to get away, apologizing for whatever he did. Leatherhead stopped michelangelo. The turtle was panicking, and leatherhead’s body reacted before his mind. He surged forward, kissing the smaller mutant.

 

Mikey’s eyes widened, his momentary panic gone. He had thought leatherhead was mad at him, he thought he might have done something. But that was slowly fading, the longer the kiss went on. 

 

It was awkward, the kiss, mikey having a small beak, and leatherhead a snout. But, somehow, it worked. It felt amazing and mikey was left breathless when it was over. He just stared up at leatherhead, who was looking down at him. 

 

Leatherhead slowly started to speak. “I.. i’m sorry i started to get angry there, it was not at you.” leatherhead said, sounding as lost of breath as mikey felt, and mikey nodded. Leatherhead continued. “This.. none of what happened was your fault michelangelo. You tried to protect donnie. You did so with all your strength. You can’t do more than that. I was mad at your brothers, leonardo and raphael, for what they did. They shouldn’t have. You have to know your not at fault here right michelangelo?

 

Mikey nodded. He knew he wasn’t the one to blame right now, it just hurt being pushed away by his brothers and friends. It hurt him, but having leatherhead on his side made it more bearable.

 

They fell asleep pressed against each other, mikey melting into leatherhead’s warmth


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, mikey woke up almost completely on top of leatherhead. He thought he should be panicking a little, he didn’t what that kiss had meant. Or if it meant anything. But, he didn’t panic. But he felt like maybe he and leatherhead could be something. He knew he wanted to try. He rolled onto his side, and because he was on a couch, fell onto the floor. 

 

Mikey thumped on the ground, blinking up, at leatherhead who had sat up and was smirking down at him. Mikey smiled back up, getting back up and sitting next to leatherhead. Leatherhead didn’t mention the falling off him and onto the floor. Mikey was grateful.

 

They sat in companionable silence for all of 10 minutes. Before mikey’s stomach growled. Leatherhead smiled down at him, “hungry?” he asked, and mikey nodded. “Well, we can find something to eat.” mikey nodded again, wondering if mr. murakami would help them out… then he remembered it was morning. Damn. as mikey was thinking about it, leatherhead got up and stretched, mikey blushed at how muscled leatherhead actually was. Leatherhead was very humanoid, mikey just never thought much of it before. Until now of course. Mikey shook the thought from his head. He would have to ask leatherhead about that later, he wanted to know if leatherhead was interested in him like… that.

 

They wound up getting a pizza(somehow, how did they even do that before meeting april?!) and ate it. Mikey eating 3 pieces, leatherhead easily eating 5.

 

As they finished, mikey couldn’t help but ask “so.. The kiss last night…..” he left it there, hoping leatherhead would be willing to talk, this was really awkward. Mikey grew more worried when leatherhead seemed to tense.

 

Leatherhead didn’t say anything for a minute, not even looking at mikey, in favor of looking at a spot on the floor. Finally, leatherhead sighed and turned to look at mikey, and mikey couldn’t bring himself to look away. “Michelangelo, i enjoy your company very much. You’re a very good friend, but i want to be more. I know we can’t have a normal ‘boyfriend’ relationship, considering what we are, but i’d like to try for something close to that. If you’re willing?” leatherhead said, finishing, and mikey only thought for a second before launching himself at leatherhead. Hands around him as tightly as he could.

 

“God yes” mikey said against leatherhead’s chest. Leatherhead smiled, not that mikey could see it, and returned the hug.

 

They sat like that for awhile, barely breaking apart, watching the little t.v leatherhead had found somewhere, and had had donnie set it up. They did this until late at night. Mikey, even though he was crazy happy about what had happened between him and leatherhead, found his mind still drifting back yesterday. At least he could stay with leatherhead.

 

Finally, mikey couldn’t sit still. He slowly untangled from leatherhead’s arms. Stretching as he stood. “So.. i kinda want to go for a run, topside, i don’t know if you’d want to come with or.....”” mikey let his question trail off. Leatherhead seemed to consider it. Finally, he too stood up. 

 

“I’d love to go with you, though i’m not very capable of stealth like your brothers.” he said, and mikey smiled.

 

“Don’t worry, raph isn’t capable of stealth either.” mikey said, earning a small laugh from leatherhead. He didn’t laugh often, and when mikey heard it, it was amazing. 

 

Mikey got the weapons he had with with ready complete with 20 shurikens and about 5 kunai, he was the only one of his brothers that used kunai and shuriken. Well, efficiently at least. He was accurate, and quick to throw them too. Leo tried to use them, but he usually wound up using as a knife, not throwing it usually. 

 

And, of course, he had his nunchucks.

 

Leatherhead watched him as he situated his weapons on his belt, finally leatherhead asked, “do you really need that? I mean, do you think we’ll be attacked?” he asked, and mikey laughed, not cruelly.

 

“There is always a possibly we’ll be attack. Shredder may be dead, but the foot clan is still strong.” mikey said, and leatherhead just nodded. With that, they went topside, though it took a pretty long time to find a place for leatherhead to go up, since he couldn’t fit up the average man-hole cover. Eventually, they found a way to get him up, and they were on the roofs. 

 

True to his word, leatherhead was not stealthy. But he didn’t fall behind, break anything, and he wasn’t too loud. And while he was big, when he jumped it didn’t seem like people would hear from their rooms or whatever.

 

The first 30 minutes running was easy, just circling around, not wanting to lose the place they came up, so leatherhead could get down easier. 

 

15 minutes later, is when shit went down. They were sitting down, catching their breathe(leatherhead was, mikey could run for multiple hours and barely be tired.) 

 

As they were sitting down, mikey sat next to leatherhead, leaning his head on the larger mutant’s shoulder. Leatherhead shifted slightly before wrapping a hand around mikey, smiling to himself. 

 

They sat like like that for, approximately, 1 minute before mikey sensed the attack. He was quick to get up and block the arrow that had come at them. Leatherhead was up a minute later. Mikey spun his nunchuck, casting a look around, not immediately seeing anything. Though he didn’t let his guard down. 

 

Mikey knew leatherhead wouldn’t be able to sense the arrows coming, he didn’t have the training. So mikey blocked the arrows coming at them, knocking them all away. Dancing around leatherhead, and sometimes on him, to block the arrows. Finally, the first foot-bot was there. Sword drawn, and ready. Mikey didn’t leave leatherhead’s side. He blocked 3 more arrows before the foot bot attack. Leatherhead reacted this time, charging forward, ripping the robot in half. Mikey followed, still blocking the arrows. Finally, the one’s that had shot the arrows, not robot, surprisingly, but 4 guys, bigger than him, but smaller than leatherhead. They all had bows, there quivers empty.they each had a different blade. 

 

Mikey cursed his damned luck. Of course he would be protected by the shredders elites now. He didn’t waste time, hoping that they were the only archers. He charged them, he could hear leatherhead behind him. Mikey struck the closest on, bringing his nunchuck down, to of course have it be blocked. Leatherhead attacked one of the others, catching the longer handle of the blade the guy was using. Mikey tore his thoughts from leatherhead, he could defend himself, mikey knew that, mikey had to deal with this one before he could help, anyway. Mikey disengaged from the guy, bringing his feet up, kicking the guy, and launching backwards. He just landed, when he felt another one to his right, mikey blocked the attack, twisting the weapon out of the guys grip. Taking it, flipped away, weapon in hand. The guy seemed stunned his weapon was ripped from him. Leatherhead, when mikey looked over, seemed to be doing ok, he was fending the guy off. Though it was clear the guy had a upper hand. 

 

“What do you guys want?!” mikey called, “shredder is dead, what could you possibly want from us?!” mikey finished, and the 3 guys not fighting leatherhead glared at him. Mikey returned it.

 

“You killed our master, you stupid reptile. So, in exchange, we will wipe out the hamato clan. Starting with you.” one guy said, and mikey laughed. He swung the blade in his hand, it felt awful. He didn’t use blades often, not that he didn’t know how to use them. He just preferred his nunchucks. But, right now a blade against a blade would help him, he thought. 

 

The two with weapons charged him, the fourth hanging back, then mikey saw it, the reloaded quiver, ‘when did he!?’ thought mikey before having to block the two attackers.

 

He fought them off, having to deflect arrows again as well. Mikey got hit once, a cut on his arm. Leatherhead and the other guy were still going at it, they hadn’t stopped.

 

Mikey had gotten a couple hits in, one on one guys shoulder and side, and two hits on the other guys arms, not deep cuts, but the guy was obviously fighting the pain.

 

Mikey had to finish this quickly, he was tiring. He dropped his weapon, in favor of pulling out a nunchuck, turning it into the kusugami. He launched the weighted end at the two, who were close together, and wrapped them tight. He launched forward, and with the end that had a blade, tried to end both of them. 

 

They were able to move slightly, and mikey only dug his blade into the guy’s shoulder. The guy screamed out. Mikey pulled it out, and launched away, forgetting the one nunchuck, dodging a swipe from the guy who was shooting arrows, who had retrieved his weapon. 

 

Mikey took one of his kunai, and threw it back, it dug into one of their shoulders. The guys grunted, two of them dropped to their knees. Mikey’s eyes widened as the guy leatherhead was fighting launched past his face. Buried into a telephone pole. Mikey turned to see leatherhead cut up, but nothing to severe thank god, and panting. But, he was ok, that’s all he needed to know. The other three, or one that didn’t have a bad injury.

 

“You have one chance to take your friends and leave, now. I won’t ask twice.” mikey said, and the guy seemed to hesitate. Then, he went over got the guy leatherhead launched. He picked him up, and the four of them left. Mikey watched for a minute, making sure they were gone, then collapsed, or would have if leatherhead didn’t catch him. 

 

As the adrenaline of the fight drained from mikey, he felt every cut, bruise, and then he was aware of the very much present cut on his side. It wasn’t deep enough to cut a lung, but deep enough for mikey to be worried. From the look on his face, leatherhead was too.

 

“We should get you to your brother’s. Your father knows how to heal, i… i don’t have much practice in this, i fear i may make it worse.” mikey sighed, he didn’t want too, but he knew it was one of their only options. Leatherhead was sporting a bad cut on his arm too. 

 

Mikey got up, ready to go, but was swept up in leatherhead’s arms. Bridal style. Mikey was going to protest, say he could walk on his own. But he felt light headed, and would’ve been lying. Se, instead he laid his head on leatherhead’s chest.

 

Mikey didn’t know when he drifted off, but he did know that leatherhead was fast when he wanted to be. They were at the lair after what felt like 5 minutes, but was probably longer. He had drifted off, eyes fluttering, but he stayed awake.

 

When they arrived, leatherhead called out, “leonard, raphael!” mikey saw them out of the corner of his eyes, approaching. They saw mikey, and mikey swore he saw quilt flash across their faces. Leatherhead quickly explained what happened, leonardo’s face hardened, and he nodded, taking mikey from him, leatherhead followed. 

 

Leo did his ‘healing hands’ thing on both him and leatherhead, and mikey was still tired. He saw leo do it on leatherhead’s arm. Then leatherhead was by mikey, lifting his head up, and putting it in his lap. Mikey smiled, wondering when he became so damn domestic with leatherhead. Leatherhead was petting his head, and mikey knew it was just as much to comfort him, as it was for mikey.

 

Mikey looked up at leatherhead, who was upside down, and smiled. “I’m ok buddy, thanks for bringing me home.” mikey said, and leatherhead smiled. 

 

“Of course, i wouldn’t leave you there.” leatherhead said and mikey smiled, though tiredly. “Go to sleep, michelangelo. I’ll be here when you wake up.” mikey nodded, already drifting off. He barely registered his hand resting on leatherhead’s knee, but somehow the simple touch helped to calm them both. Mikey was asleep the next few minutes, leo had seen the whole thing. He didn’t know what to make of it, though he had a start.

 

Leo cleared his throat, and leatherhead looked up. Leo stepped back at the small glare leatherhead sent his way.

 

“Thank you, leatherhead.” leo said, then without thinking said, “you can leave if you want, we’ll take care of him.” leatherhead down right growled, and leo found himself instinctively reaching for his blades, but stopped himself before he got to far.

 

“I will not leave him here, not after what i have heard from both you and him. How dare you accuse him of doing anything to hurt you, raphael, and especially donatello. He did nothing to deserve what you did to him, and i won’t leave him, at least i’ll stay by him as long as he’ll allow me to.” leatherhead said, and leo found him growling slightly back. 

 

“He could have gotten donnie hurt more than he already was, he should’ve run, we had him covered.” leo said, and didn’t know for the life of him why he was so defensive.

 

“No, you didn’t.” leatherhead said simply, and looked down at mikey, who was sleeping peacefully.

 

Leo stared at him, then barked out; “what’s that supposed to mean?!” leo said, and leatherhead returned his glare.

 

“I’ll michelangelo tell you when he’s ready. It’s his story to tell, and you should hear it from him.” leatherhead said, and leo growled, and stormed out of the dojo. Raph had heard it all and he was equally mad.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
Mikey slept for 3 hours, leatherhead had wound up next to him, hold mikey against himself. Mikey woke up, head on leatherhead’s shoulder. He smiled as he sat up, leatherhead’s sleep slacked arms falling away. Mikey smiled down at him, and jumped when he heard “so, you and leatherhead huh? Kinda figured. You guys are really close.” mikey whipped his head around to see donnie in the room grinning. Mikey was up before he knew what he was doing. He hugged donnie hard, who just grunted in response and hugged him back.

 

Mikey sighed in relieve. “Thank god you’re ok, don. I was worried about you.” he said, and donnie squeezed a little bit, then stepped back, mikey following suit. They both sat on the ground, facing each other. Mikey was so happy. He’d been worried that donnie was hurt too much.

 

“So, where have you been? When i woke up yesterday, you weren’t here, i asked leo and raph but they just glared at the ground, honestly i feared the worst. But i figure if something like that happened they’d would be sad, not glaring angry.

 

Mikey hesitated. He started with a question. “How much do you remember from when you were captured, like do you remember anything from when we were getting you out?” mikey asked, and donnie furrowed his brow. 

 

“I remember some small stuff, i woke up for make a minute. It was when we were thrown across the warehouse.” mikey flinched at that. “I remember you getting me out, then blacked out. I don’t really remember much more than that.” he said, and mikey sighed.

 

He told donnie everything, from them getting there, to getting him out, to leo and raph’s reactions when they got back. Mikey watched donnie’s face the entire time. At first he just nodded sadly, then when he got to the part about leo and raph, his face turned into a glare. 

 

Donnie stood quickly, mikey following a minute later, donnie called out “leo raph get over here!” he yelled, and oh geeze he sounded angry. But at least it didn’t sound like it was directed at him, mikey thought pathetically.

 

Leo and raph stormed in, mikey stood beside donnie, slightly behind him. Raph turned his glare on mikey, donnie stepped in front of him, mikey was slightly surprised.

 

“What did you want don?” leo asked, and donnie glared at the two. Then said, 

 

“What the fuck did you think you were doing treating mikey like that.” mikey flinched, donnie only cussed when he got really mad.

 

Raph’s the one who snapped back, “he was the one that almost got you killed! He should’ve been faster! He should have gotten you out!”

 

Donnie’s laugh was humorless. “And how did you expect him to do that. I’m a good 2 or 3 heads taller than mikey. And i way like 30 pounds more than him. You expected him to be able to carry me as well as himself. From what he told me, it’s amazing he was able to avoid bebop, let alone get away from him, until the entrance, of course. But he couldn’t stop that.” mikey felt like a hundred pounds had been lifted off his shoulders. Donnie didn’t blame him, he was on his side. That’s all mikey could focus on. Then leo responded.

 

“He should have followed the mission. He should have found another way out.” mikey, finally(i mean because, come on) and said angrily.

 

“And how was i supposed to do that huh, leo?” mikey said, angrily, not coldly. He understood why raph and leo were mad, he did, it didn’t make it any less infuriating. “Oh wait, right when tigerclaw grabbed me right? Or when he threw me? Or when he was approaching us, and i didn’t have enough time to get away?!” leo looked taken aback by his out burst, raph snarled and snapped back,

 

“You should’ve run, we had you covered!” mikey laughed, humorlessly. Kind of dryly.

 

“Oh right, because me having to call for your help is having me ‘covered’ thanks raph, leo. Thanks for having me covered. Not only was i attacked by bebop, but tigerclaw too. But at least it wasn’t all 5 or 6 of em, right? Thanks for covering me so much. Except by the two of them that were the most dangerous, in that situation anyway.” mikey said, and raph opened his mout, then it looked like he was thinking, so was leo.

 

Raph gasped in realization, leo too and it was hilarious, mikey didn’t laugh given the situation, because it was like two girls.

 

Leo walked forward to mikey. Donnie had stepped aside, but was still close.

 

Leo, very hesitantly, hugged mikey. Mikey hugged him back, tightly. Leo returned it, and mikey felt raph and then don join the hug. Mikey heard leo mutter “i’m so sorry” along with raph. 

 

Mikey smiled when they pulled away. “I’m not mad at you guys, i get why you were angry, i understand you were hurt. So, i get it, though it doesn’t make it hurt any less.” mikey said, and looked over to see leatherhead looking over at them, when he caught mikey’s look, he smiled though it seemed a little tight. 

 

Oh, god, mikey thought, here comes more trouble he’s sure. It’s a good thing he loved leatherhead. Because it looked like leatherhead needed it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know i said i would make it longer, but i just wanted to finish it, i'm gonna be starting a teen wolf fanfic, so look forward for that, i guess. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this shorter chapter!

Mikey walked over to leatherhead, he looked sad, and mikey hated it. He didn’t like seeing him like that. 

“You ok leatherhead?” mikey asked, calmly and gently. Leatherhead looked up at him, and mikey was at a lost for more words at the sad look in the big gator’s eyes. He didn’t understand.

Leatherhead shook his head, standing up. “I should get back, let you guys be.” leatherhead said, and mikey darted forward fast. He didn’t need to be a genius like donnie. He under stood now what was wrong.

“You could stay, we can go back to your place later.” mikey said, smiling. Leatherhead sighed, but smiled. Mikey didn’t think about it, his brothers being there didn’t matter right now. He pressed forward. He kissed leatherhead, not being able to help himself. He had to understand that mikey loved him, that he would stay with him. Mikey wasn’t good with words, so he tried hard to convey it through touch. Leatherhead pressed back, and mikey heard a gasp from behind him, and a laugh from donnie. Mikey smiled against leatherhead, and pulled back. He stayed next to leatherhead, dragging him back to the ground, situated next to leatherhead. Side to side, pressed together.

“What the hell mikey?!” raph said, looked… weirded out, but not grossed out. That was a small fear of his, his family not loving him because he was gay. 

Donnie was chuckling, raph and leo looked confused. Mikey literally jumped out of his skin when behind him he heard “and here i thought you would never come out.” and that was splinter, and mikey turned, blushing. Leatherhead was hiding laughter beside him. His brothers had cracked up. Mikey smiled shyly.

Half an hour later, they were all around the T.V., mikey’s back pressed against leatherhead’s chest. Sitting between his legs. It was so freaking domestic, but mikey loved it. He wouldn’t have it any other way.

Another hour later, they were all running across the rooftops(even master splinter. That was a rare sight) it was a good night, mikey was running ahead of them, because he was the fastest of his brothers. 

Mikey didn’t register the arrow. It didn’t follow in his mind. He was to happy about having his brothers back on his side. 

The arrow struck his right shoulder. Mikey fell backward, on the rooftop he’d just jumped on. Raph was there a minute later, catching him before he fell. Donnie was there a second later, getting the arrow out(it went through thank god) he broke the tip, and ripped it out. Mikey bit his lip. He looked down, and paled seeing blood. He never did like blood.

Mikey saw the four guys from before, don had his arm wrapped, and mikey stood on shaky breath. He must have dozed off while donnie treated his arm cause splinter leo and leatherhead were fighting the guys, raph stood back with don as he treated mikey.

Mikey’s heart stopped hearing a pain roar. He looked over to leatherhead, and he swore his heart stopped for a second… 

The guy had a knife buried in leatherhead’s side. Mikey didn’t think, he couldn’t, he rushed forward. He took one of his kunai and shuriken. He whipped them at the guy. They guy, not expecting it, was got. He was hit in the chest and face. He was dead before he hit the ground.

Mikey push the guy off leatherhead, who had started to fall. Mikey caught leatherhead(grunting at the weight) and eased him down. He saw the wound. It looked bad. Mikey sobbed. 

He barely registered being pulled away as leo and splinter went to work with their healing hand thing. He didn’t care right now, he just wanted leatherhead safe. The wound closed, slowly. Leatherhead’s breathing evened out, and mikey dropped beside him when leo and splinter were done. 

They sat there for for 20 minutes, before leatherhead was ok to move, mikey was relieved as hell.

They got back to the lair, his brothers and father not commenting on him pulling leatherhead to his room. Leatherhead sat down, and mikey was there hugging him, kissing him. He was scared when he saw leatherhead get hurt. He was scared to lose him. 

Leatherhead smiled hugging back. 

“I love you” mikey said quietly.

Leatherhead’s eyes widened, but the softened a second later, and he said “i love you too, michelangelo.”

Mikey smiled, he knew, whenever he was hurt, he knew leatherhead would comfort him.

And he would sure as hell comfort him when he was hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> please, read and review. i appreciate any suggestions.


End file.
